rainbowswikiforfotosfandomcom-20200213-history
Genocide Foxy
Full name Genocide Foxy Discrate Nickname(s) Angel of Death (Chara) Disaster (Sans) Genocide me: Foxy Info She is the Genocide version from Foxy. She seems to hate the protagonist with all off her... well.. heart. She will also easily notice that you are planning to kill everyone as all the monsters in the ruins have been killed, this because she used to kill them, so she will keep an eye on you from off the moment you came inside. After you have killed Toriel she will become 'angry' at you and she will think off a horrible way to murder you. After you have defeated Photoshop Flowey, Genocide Foxy will attack you from behind and start a battle. She is very though to defeat as she is very good at dodging your attacks. After you have finally killed her she will vanish into black smoke only to leave a bloody knife behind. Gender Female Age 16 Ghost or not Ghost Personality Genocide Foxy seems to act pretty nice at first, yet inside she stays a sadistic psychopath. She will try to gain your trust by manipulating you in thinking she is here to help you. She will always go for the kill and will try to do it as slow as possible, she also really likes if pain is conflicted on her and will just laugh if you hurt her. She also turned lesbian after the many rejections from Larry. Height 1.60 meters Weight 35 kilograms Abilities Teleporting She can teleport to any place at will, but she must know this place. Vanishing and reapearing She can vanish into black smoke and then reapear anywhere she wants, if she knows the place. Walk through solid objects She can walk through anything that an alive human cant, this also includes humans and animals. This WILL hurt the one she walks through. Turn invisble She can turn invisable making sure no one sees her, yet stuff doesnt go through her then. Turn invinsable This will make sure stuff can go through her, but she cant be invisable and invinsable at the same time. Neigh-immortality She can be killed by sertain objects or sertain people. These include all Holy objects, Demons, Angels and salt. Make knives appear She can make an unlimited amount off knives appear, they will vanish if someone other then her wants to use them. Possesion She can posses people, but she will become weak after she gets thrown out or leaves the body. Make a chainsaw appear She can also make a chainsaw appear, yet it will vanish if others take it from her. Make a flamethrower appear She can also make a flamethrower appear, yet it will vanish if others take it from her. Weaknesses Holy objects and elemental attacks Looks Relation towards others (In their respective AUs) Undertale Toriel: Sees her as her mom and only wants her for herself Frisk: Hate on first sight Chara: She is her biggest enemy Asriel: Her adoptive brother, but he finds him too weak... Asgore: She doesnt like him Sans: Annoying... In RPs Smt64: She likes him as friend Nox: She wants him dead Silkie: She wants her to vanish from excistance Larry: WHY YOU REJECTED ME!? Charlet: Please go back to your whore cave..... Satan: *Sighs* Other Foxys: They are all annoying Equipment A kitchen knife, a chainsaw and a flamethrower Quotes "You should have never walked down this path deary..."- Genocide Foxy to 'Frisk' before starting the battle "Chara.... how horrible to see you again..."- Genocide Foxy to Chara "I will be back to kill you!! Just you see!"- Genocide Foxy after she got defeated Extra All the scars on her body have been self made. Trivia * Genocide Foxy tried to rip out all off her organs somewhere in the past, thats why her stomach and chest have been stitched close * Her flamethrower attack is pretty much the same as Sans' Gaster Blasters Category:Undertale Category:Ghost Category:Female Category:Lesbian Category:Evil Category:Psycho Category:OC Category:Done